


Ее семья

by Noctis_Karell



Category: StarCraft
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Gen Work, Ratings: PG
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: «В ходе вооруженной операции был схвачен известный террорист Джеймс Рейнор. Сразу после допроса он был казнен»





	Ее семья

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: KosharikWildCat

«В ходе вооруженной операции был схвачен известный террорист Джеймс Рейнор. Сразу после допроса он был казнен».  
  
Слова обрушились на Сару ударом. Изнутри. Боль, выжигающая нутро, такая, какую она испытывала разве что в детстве, вырвалась наружу яркой вспышкой. Будь рядом люди – их останки размазало бы по стенам маленького отсека корабля.  
  
Сара медленно сползла на пол, цепляясь руками за приборную доску. Усталость и одиночество ослепили, глаза защипало.  
  
«Ты же обещал, что все будет по-новому. Никакой мести, только ты и я. Джимми, ты же заставил меня поверить в то, что я тоже имею право на нормальную жизнь. Далеко от всей этой войны. Я даже Менгска была готова забыть. Только ты и я, помнишь?» – она сжала пальцы в кулак и уткнулась лбом в колени.  
  
На краю сознания она чувствовала чужое присутствие рядом, но оно не несло опасности. Сара обернулась и столкнулась взглядом с тоскливыми глазами зерлинга, невесть как пробравшегося на корабль.  
  
Бред все это, что зерги ничего не ощущают. Может, чувства у них и не свои, но тех, кого они признавали своими.  
  
Сара сконцентрировалась на нем и поняла, что зерлингу больно. Точно как ей, с отличием, что он не понимал – почему?  
  
Клыкастая морда приблизилась, ткнулась в ногу, потерлась низким лбом о колено. Сара осторожно положила руку на бугристую голову.  
  
Вот она – настоящая семья. Какой тут Джим Рейнор, который бросил ее при первой возможности? Она горько усмехнулась. Не он делит с ней одиночество. И уже никогда не будет. Не успел.  
  
Слеза покатилась из уголка глаза. Так странно, она уже забыла, когда плакала последний раз. Даже на Тарсонисе, где ее оставили умирать, ей было менее больно, чем сейчас. Тогда она понимала, почему. А теперь – нет.  
  
Неожиданно зерлинг ткнулся ей мордой в щеку, слизнул слезу теплым шершавым языком.  
  
И стало совсем плохо. Ее жалел даже зерг.  
  
Сара обняла страшную с виду тварь за шею и позволила себе взвыть в голос, давясь слезами, покатившимися градом. Она делилась частью своих чувств с этой вроде бы неразумной тварью, готовой принять их. Зерлинг тихо и горячо дышал ей в шею, то и дело проходясь широким языком по мокрым скулам.  
  
– Я не забуду Менгска, я его уничтожу, – прошептала Сара. За последние дни она столько раз успела сказать, что она больше не зерг и ей не нужна армия. А теперь?  
  
– Мы соберем армию. Мне нужен ты и каждый из вас.  
  
Сейчас она любила их всех – вместо Джеймса Рейнора, который умер, забрав что-то навсегда с собой. Наверное, вообще было глупо думать, что что-то возможно.  
  
У нее ведь уже была семья. И она то и дело возвращалась к ней.


End file.
